The Snatcher
Biography Status: Deceased (Alive in a technical manner) As the ruler and top benefactor of the Subcon Forest, The Snatcher '''is a spirit who feeds off of the fear and souls of any innocent who chooses to wander into his domain, forcefully obligating them into signing a contract when and if they were to fall into one of his traps. During their obligations Snatcher manipulates them into doing his dirty work, cunningly keeping the word of rewarding them after each course. However, at the end of their contract, Snatcher intends to kill them once their relevance runs out, deriving them of their soul and leaving them for dead, and it has been implied that Snatcher has done this hundreds of people in the past. The only one able to successfully deceive and bypass Snatcher's manipulative intent would be Hat Kid, who sparred against The Snatcher and won, persuading Snatcher give her his final time piece and soul back. Snatcher's methods of appearing in Haven are unknown, however he states he went there to 'Eat the sorrow of other people and acquire their essence'. After arriving in Haven, Snatcher's first victims to his contractual obligations were Newton Pud and Yosafire, which was the starting point of Snatcher's status and reputation as an island-wide threat and villain (See Death by Apathy in Major Events below). In the present day, Snatcher mostly resides in Roundabout while occasionally visiting the island of Haven. While he's given up his work of contracts and isn't considered a villain anymore, Snatcher continues his antagonistic ways by bothering other people and irritating them for the sake of his amusement, but never usually provokes this by retaliating in a fight. That and is now apart of a gang known as 'The Snatchees', a friend group between him, Toriel Dreemurr, General Skarr, Newton Pud, Roy Koopa and Spooky. While he has a sense of care towards them, Snatcher continues his ways of disharmony even towards them, except for the likes of Toriel Dreemurr, in which he has a close bond with thus reducing this attribute of his. Areas * Haven (Origin-Point) * Universal * Roundabout (Current Resident) Major Events '''Notable Involvement in Arcs: * Death by Apathy (Main Antagonist) * Democratic Hellfire (Minor Involvement) Haven: Death by Apathy * Forced numerous people into signing his contracts, in which he used to his advantage of reaping their souls in the process. After this he would then lure them into doing numerous tasks for his own appeal, some involving illegal methods. The following people Snatcher manipulated and stole the souls of: # Newton Pud (Manipulated) # Yosafire (Manipulated) # Quote (Blackmailed and threatened) # Roy Koopa (Offered) # General Skarr (Manipulated) # Susie (Manipulated. Convinced and consented by President Haltmann) # Isabelle (Manipulated) # Judge Claude Frollo (Blackmailed and threatened) # Toriel Dreemurr (Blackmailed) # Morgana (Resulted in a fight) # Diddy Kong (Sabotaged) # Bardock (Sabotaged) * Fought with a huge quantity of heroes, in which he contended and withdrew a tie in. * Stole the souls of nearly everyone within the town of Haven, leaving the town in a dormant and soulless state. * Took over and infested the Tundra. * Absorbed all the souls he had taken from the town, which was estimated to be hundreds. This bestowed him with incredible power in which he utilized in fighting against all the heroes who had all traveled to put an end to him. However, Snatcher failed. * After his defeat, all the souls he had absorbed returned to the their rightful owners. This would severely weaken him and even erase him from existence, finalizing his time with a regretful speech of his actions. After this, he was gone. Democratic Hellfire * Attended the peace feast between the resistance and the regime. However, he only did this because he knew that things were to breakout and thus went there to watch. Relationships TBA Trivia * At the end of his arc, despite fading away, he was sent to a non-corporeal realm known as The Spirit Realm. * While dead, he was mentioned by The Storm King in the Eternal Storm arc. * Snatcher was the 4th villain introduced in the Kabcore Villain Legacy and was the 2nd to be defeated. * During the events of Democratic Hellfire, Snatcher was one of the only people who remained neutral during the catastrophe. Knowing that the Regime could not do anything to Snatcher, he decided to watch the chaos instead. Category:Kabcore Category:The Snatchees Category:Characters